


Face to Mask

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, also implied monster-esque reaper, jesse likes to be used, lil' bit, reaper being a bit rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Jesse was used to being on his back for Gabriel. Unsurprisingly, he ends up in the same position for Reaper.





	

“I want to see your face,” Jesse mumbled as he perched himself up on his elbows, his clothes in complete disarray; shirt raised enough to reveal his hairy stomach; trousers hanging from one of his ankles raised in the air with the belt buckle clanking against the metal armour on the man between his legs. 

He hadn't wanted it to go down like to his, but he couldn't help himself. That was his problem. He had always lost control around this man. 

Well, what he assumed was still a man. 

“No,” came the blunt reply in a raspy voice, smoke plumes escaping from beneath the mask as Reaper leaned forward and placed a metal clawed hand on Jesse’s chest, sharp tips gently gliding over his pectorals, enough to scratch but not break the skin.

He shouldn't have expected any preferential treatment. Jack had been unable to remove the mask from the guy so why did he think he would get any special favours? He never had in the past. 

Metal fingers pressed into his skin and he found his elbows giving out so the points wouldn't break it, and once again he was on his back for Reaper, a position which was more familiar for him than standing by the man's side in battle. 

“Tell me you want it,” Reaper hissed as he leaned in, masked face in Jesse’s and he knew if he reached up, he would be fast enough to take it off. After all, he always was quicker on the draw than anyone else, but he refrained. Part out of respect, part out of selfishness. Despite longing to see his former boss for what he was, he was enjoying this far too much. The mystery of it all. The fact he was willing to let this thing fuck him regardless of what it was. At the end of the day, all that mattered was that his cock was hard and Reaper was pressing against his ass in a way that made him want to give it all up.

And that was exactly what he was going to do. He didn't even care how it made him seem to Reaper, the man had always known how needy he was. Hell, that was probably why they had ended up like this so quickly. 

“Fuck me,” Jesse mumbled, sucking his lower lip into his mouth as he felt Reaper push his tip in, only to remove it just as soon. “Please…” He whined, shifting slightly on the table, spreading his legs wider, his ankles awkwardly resting near Reapers biceps. 

“So needy. Shouldn't have expected you to have changed,” Reaper said with a smug tone and Jesse simply lolled his head to the side and let out a huff, only to sharply take back the air as Reaper pushed his cock in again, deep and slow, removing it before giving it all.

Jesse knew how big he was, knew the fact well. He would know when he had every inch inside, and the anticipation was killing him. His toes were curled, one hand resting on his stomach, fingers lightly playing with his own pubes as his other worried his mouth, tugging his lip, resisting the urge to suck his own fingers. 

“Shame I can't say the same about you. The new look I can handle, but you… what, respecting my body? Man, you're almost pampering me here. And face to…” He laughed, waving his hand. “Well, face to mask anyway, almost romantic if you ask me.”

Reaper grunted, sliding his hands to Jesse’s knees before he gripped them and pushed them forward, slamming his cock in as he did so. No more smug words escaped Jesse’s mouth, only gasps for air as he tried to adjust to the full feeling he had been longing for, his asshole stretched tightly around Reaper’s thick dick.

But true to his usual nature, Reaper was unrelenting as he started to thrust into Jesse, not bothering to wait. He thought he’d been getting a bit too much luxury from his old boss.

Teasing aside though, Jesse had found that Gabriel had not changed deep down. Sure, he wore the costume and had a new name, but the Gabriel who took him in all those years ago; who made him everything he was, was still in there. His nuances, his attitude, his ability to give Jesse exactly what he needed. There were probably still some old values and sentimental crap in there too, but Jesse didn't give a damn about that right now. 

The Gabriel he wanted was here, giving him exactly what he always needed from him and that was all that really mattered. He could call himself whatever he wanted, but only Gabriel fucked him like this. 

He reached down to grasp his cock, stroking it quickly as Reaper slammed into him roughly. If this really was the same Gabriel and only the name had changed, then he knew Gabriel wouldn’t give him a hand. This was never really for Jesse’s pleasure, which was what made it all the more exciting for him. He loved being used by his former boss, knowing this was all there was between them. Gabriel knew this, knew that most of Jesse’s willingness to do this came from the fact that he got just as much out of it. 

Reaper gripped his legs, pushing them forward again to lean over, and Jesse could almost see the smirk behind the mask, the one from his memories filling in the gap between the skull front and his face. 

“I’ve always loved watching you jerk yourself off. Do you ever wish it was my hand?” Reaper asked, his gravely voice making Jesse shudder as he squeezed his dick in response to his words. 

He nodded frantically, his mouth dry and unable to form any kind of response. His ass was aching as Reaper pushed into him, not letting up on the speed or the force and he found it hard enough to keep his saliva in his mouth, let alone using it to try and talk back.

“One of these days I’m gonna touch you just to watch you come completely undone. Maybe let you fuck my mouth. You’d like that, huh cowboy? Bet you’ve dreamed about that. Or are you more of an ass man?” Reaper paused, leaning in closer to Jesse’s face and he found himself turning away, the proximity making him sweat; suffocating him. “You wanna fuck me, McCree? You wanna get on this?” He asked, punctuating the last few words with a thrust and Jesse found himself covering his mouth to suppress a moan as he nodded because yes, of course he had thought about that. It had been a wet dream of his since the first day he had met Gabriel but it had only ever been that, and given Gabriel’s current state, he was certain it would stay that way.

“Too bad I don’t wanna give this up, otherwise I’d consider it,” Reaper mumbled, moving back away from Jesse’s face, and he found himself letting out a shaky yet relieved breath, his eyes closing as he concentrated on Reaper fucking him. He felt Reaper’s metal claws on his hips, holding him down, occasionally scraping down over his ass cheeks as he held him up to get a better angle and Jesse didn’t even care what he was doing with his body. He kept his hand pumping his cock, his orgasm closing in the more Reaper abused his ass. 

Jesse clenched his eyes tighter, breathing heavily as he turned slightly, knowingly almost kicking Reaper in the face, but he wasn’t chastised for it. Well, the move earned him a swift slap to his bare ass but that was hardly a punishment for Jesse. On his side, he found himself panting and swearing under his breath as he frantically worked his cock. He needed something more. 

“Talk to me,” Jesse groaned out, glancing up at Reaper, and he could sense the smirk was back on his face under the mask but he didn’t care. He missed Gabriel’s words. If he couldn’t have his lips, he wanted that smart mouth. 

“Oh, you want more?” Reaper asked, leaning back over him, his cock pushing deep inside Jesse, his metal claws digging into his skin. “What do you want? Do you want me to tell you how much of a slut you are?” 

Jesse found himself nodding, his body shaking as Reaper’s voice hit his ear, the plumes of smoke escaping from inside his cloak cooling his body. He was close, he could feel it. Just a little bit more of the classic Gabriel bullshit and he would be there. 

“You want me to tell you how much of a good little whore you are? Well too bad, I can’t. I know you been fuckin’ other people whilst I’ve been gone. You probably let anyone use this perfect little hole of yours,” Reaper rasped, and Jesse could only nod in response. He yearned to be verbally knocked down by Gabriel, missed it every day. “Who was it? Who filled you when I wasn’t around? Was it that new little friend of yours? The archer? Hmm? I know he can’t please you like I can. He doesn’t know how much of a depraved ingrate you really are. Does he know you’re only satisfied when you’re full of cum?”

Jesse rolled his eyes, glancing at Reaper. “You’re stupid, it ain’t him,” Jesse corrected with a laugh, trying to hide just how close he was. He licked his lips, letting out a long breath as Reaper pulled back again, removing his cock as he jerked Jesse’s body around so he was flat on his back again, his legs held open wide. 

“Beg for it. If you’re gonna call me stupid, you can beg for it,” Reaper whispered, and Jesse could only groan, his hand still gripping his cock as he looked up at him with large eyes. 

“Please, don’t do this. Give it to me, please,” he said with no shame, but his face remained flushed. He was so close, he needed it. “Please, boss…”

As expected, his puppy dog eyes worked wonders and after a brief moment, Jesse was back to being manhandled, his back rubbing against the worktop as he was roughly fucked on the surface, his ass growing rawer with each thrust. His eyes were watering as he pumped his own cock, finally reaching his climax with a loud whine, a nonsensical string of mumbling following as he felt himself soften and turn limp on the surface. He was certain he’d got his fluids on Reaper’s coat, something he was certain there would be repercussions for in the near future but right now, he couldn’t care less.

He basked in the afterglow, his hands mindlessly running up and down his chest as Reaper continued to fuck him, the sporadic thrusts telling him the other man wasn’t far behind but he didn’t care to assist him. That wasn’t his job. He was just an orifice for the other man to use, after all. 

He heard Reaper grunt again and pull out, and before Jesse could register it, he felt a new wetness on his stomach to join his own quickly drying patch. 

“Gee, thank you,” Jesse grumbled, rolling his eyes as he perched himself up slightly, enough to see Reaper hastily shove his cock back into his pants and he briefly wondered if he had seen it correctly or not. Not that it was any of his business. Gabriel’s current physical state wasn’t his problem.

As if Reaper had seen him staring, he quickly grabbed Jesse’s cowboy hat from the side and placed it on Jesse’s stomach where both their fluids were.

“Hey, c’mon! I gotta wear that!” Jesse grumbled as he picked it up and tried to brush it clean, frowning at the strange colour but he chose not to mention it. Reaper was cleaning himself up so quickly, it made Jesse feel dizzy. And on the other hand, he was merely just lying there, his pants still hanging off one of his ankles and his shirt still hitched up. He made no move to neaten himself up, whilst Reaper quickly stood beside the counter, almost back to being immaculate looking in mere seconds.

“So you and Hanzo aren’t together yet?” Reaper asked after a moment, and Jesse scoffed, placing his hat on his head and dragging his ankle towards himself so he could grab his jeans and get to the pockets. 

“Whatever you’re thinkin’, it’s wrong. The guy hates me. Calls me a filthy cowman.”

Reaper laughed, and Jesse found himself pausing before he placed a cigar in his mouth, the laugh reminding him of before. But now wasn’t the time for reminiscing. He lit his cigar, taking a few deep puffs before allowing it to sit at the corner of his mouth. 

“It’s true. He don’t want nothing to do with me, which is a shame,” Jesse continued, deciding to slide off the counter and pull his trousers up. He could only imagine what people would say if they walked in on him with his pants down. Granted, this hadn’t crossed his mind when he had Reaper’s cock in his ass but hindsight was always 20/20.

“You are a filthy cowman though,” Reaper chimed in, and Jesse shot him a hurt look before shrugging and turning his attention to his belt buckle, trying to fasten it. “Listen, if you want to do this again, I’m game. If you don’t, I won’t bring it up again.”

Jesse flicked his belt buckle with a smile before he smoothed his shirt down, reminding himself mentally to take a shower when he got back to his room, when it hit him what Reaper had said. Did he want this to be a thing? He sure did miss the way they were. Yes, they appeared to hate each other but that kind of thing only made their sex better and Jesse knew the only reason Reaper hated him was because he was better than Reaper in every way possible. Couldn’t blame a guy for that; couldn’t hold it against him. Jesse was better than any other man he knew, and he really wasn’t one to toot his own horn.

“Yeah, alright,” he said after a moment, rolling the cigar between his lips before looking off to the side and spitting. “On one condition.”

Reaper folded his arms, looking off to the side. “And what would that be?”

Jesse tilted his head, smirking around the cigar. “I wanna see your face.”

“Why?” Reaper shot back immediately. 

“‘Cause I… I wanna see what became of my old boss, y’know?” He didn’t. “I kinda… I miss Gabe.” He did, on some level. It was complicated. “And I wanna know if he’s physically there any more, or if it’s just his bad attitude in a trenchcoat.” Okay, that bit was true. He was curious as hell as to what was under the mask, they all were, but he was fairly certain he was the only one who was going to be able to find out. 

Reaper exhaled deeply, plumes of smoke escaping his hood again before he strode across the room, his hand reaching up to his mask. Jesse found himself holding his breath, his cigar falling from his mouth as he saw more and more smoke fill the room before suddenly the mask was gone and he was staring into a set of familiar eyes.

But before he could get a good look, a real good look that was, Reaper laughed again, this time the chilling kind he saved for the battlefield. “You won’t remember this,” he said before Jesse suddenly felt a metal fist connect with his jaw and in a second, everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a drabble/writing exercise to write a quick bit of smut to try and write faster because I waffle on so much but as you can see, this went over 2000 words so I still write far too much! Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](https://tordarroch.tumblr.com/) and send me requests! I'm always open to writing anything, especially weird things.


End file.
